


My Beanie Boy

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood looks cute in beanies, wouldn't you agree? Ryan/Reader, cuteness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beanie Boy

You worked nearby Ryan in the office. You’d started out as an intern and they moved you up when they kept liking your work. So now, here you were, working across from Ryan. You went to him whenever you needed help or advice on some editing thing, because he offered so nicely.

What you didn’t expect was the friendship that’d grow between you and him so quickly. Almost every day you got lunch together, usually with a group but sometimes just the two of you. You liked having lunch with just him, it gave you time to further bond with him. Slowly, though, you could feel yourself realizing his attractive qualities, how nice, sweet, caring, amusing, intelligent, and amazing he is. Not to mention how sexy he looked in those tight dark shirts he wore every now and then. When you saw him walk through the office in a slow-mo shirt obviously much to small for him, you giggled profusely even though you secretly loved how much it showed off his body. You couldn’t help but glance him up and down when he wasn’t looking.

However, you kept it all to yourself really, except for telling your best friend from your hometown you may have a bit of a crush on a co-worker. She suggested you ask him out for dinner sometime and flirt more but, being the shy girl you were, you didn’t have the confidence to try that. So you happily stayed a close friend of Ryan’s, always enjoying the small shared moments between just the two of you. 

Today was a particularly cold day in Austin for some reason, and you didn’t expect it as you left for work that morning, and the cold air snuck it’s way into the studio you, Ryan and Lindsay among others worked in. As you saved some of your editing work on your computer, you slumped back in your chair for a moment, rubbing your bare arms with your hands, though they were just as cold as the studio air itself, if not colder. You heard a muffled, deep voice you recognized to be Ryan and took off your headset, spinning your chair around to face him. He was wearing a sweater and one of his adorable smiles as always.

"What’s up, Ry?" You smiled.

"You look pretty cold there." He said, and you looked down at your crossed arms and huddled over frame, smirking. 

"Yeah, it’s damned cold as fuck today, isn’t it?"

"Sure is." He said, and after a pause he pushed himself in his chair to grab something that looked like one of his dark gray sweatshirts. Then he turned to you, throwing it to you. "Take this. You need it more than I do." You caught it, smiling wider but shaking your head.

"But this-"

"Nope. I’m not taking whatever excuse you have to say. Wear it." Ryan said, giving you a wink before continuing to say. "Gotta keep a proper lady cozy."

You smile and try to hide your glowing blush, facing away and pulling the sweatshirt a bit too big for you over your head and smelling him as you did. You were already afraid you wouldn’t be able to return it to him. “Alright,” You said as you popped your head through the top, fixing the rest of it. “But I’ll only accept your offering if you put this on,” You said, grabbing up the dark grey let’s play beanie from next to your desk space and pulling it over his head.

He closed his eyes and chuckled when you did, and you just loved the sound of that adorable giggle he had. After he opened his eyes, you stopped and ended up staring into them, your hands paused around his neck, ghosting over his warm, welcoming skin. You both seemed frozen in time, when all of the sudden he smirked and pressed such a quick kiss to your cheek you barely had time to realize it happened. Your eyes quickly darted left and right, and it seemed no one was paying attention at the time.

You blushed hard, not able to hide this one, as your hands left him and he wheeled himself back to his desk, but not before giving you another wink before he turned around and face his monitors as you faced your own.  A while later when Lindsay got up and went to the bathroom, you turned to see Ryan leaning back in his chair, arms folded above his head, his head set around his neck.

"You looked cute as fuck in a beanie, Mr. Haywood, if I may say so." You said, suddenly confident and smooth as anything. Well, he did kiss you, so you weren’t so scared anyway. Besides, you two were already pretty close anyway.

"Well, miss (Y/N), I think you’re pretty cute, period, if I may say so myself," He said, turning to face you again and give you that sexy wink and smirk. You rolled your eyes but blushed again. Then, you wheeled toward him a pressed a kiss to his cheek in return. Before you could wheel away, he caught you by the collar of his sweatshirt you were wearing and passionately kissed your lips. Your world went spinning, and you kissed him back, leaning into him and seeming to melt as his hands gripped your hips. You were interrupted by the sounds of Lindsay clearing her throat and you quickly pulled away from the kiss, feeling very embarrassed. 

You tried not to look, but you ended up catching her giving you a wicked smile, unable to contain it. “Didn’t mean to interrupt anything, just squeezing by…” 

You all returned to your own work, until you heard Lindsay ask you “So what’s your ship name going to be?” Before you could scold or answer her, the lads burst into the room with the camera and mic, running around in another whirlwind of crazy “lads action news team” and you ignored the question… for now.


End file.
